Je sors avec Heero Yuy !
by Iroko
Summary: Résumé : Réléna est folle de joie : ce soir elle sort avec Heero Yuy ! Avis à ceux qui n’aime pas le 01xR : ce n’est pas encore aujourd’hui que j’en ferais donc venez lire !


Titre : Je sors avec Heero Yuy !

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : la Réléchose se fait encore avoir

Disclamer : Miss je-mets-trois-heures-à-me-préparer et Monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-que-ça-à-faire ne m'appartiennent pas.

Babla de l'auteur : Pouf je suis trop fatiguée en ce moment. J'ai quand même trouvé le temps d'écrire ce petit texte poétique pendant les heures de bureau. Je sais c'est pas bien mais il y a des moments où il n'y a rien à faire parce qu'il faut attendre la prochaine livraison alors faut bien profiter de son temps libre. Avec tout ça j'ai même pas le temps de lire des fics (enfin c'est surtout que j'ose pas rester trop longtemps sur l'ordi familiale avec maman dans le coin). J'aurais peut-être plus de temps la semaine prochaine vu que je ne travaillerais plus mais après je pars en vaccances et je ne reviens qu'à mi-septembre.

**Je sors avec Heero Yuy !**

Réléna était folle de joie depuis que son cher papa lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle inespérée : Heero Yuy avait accepté de passer avec elle sa soirée ! Comment tu ne le connais pas ? Honte à toi ! C'est le parti le plus convoité d'une très importante société : la GW Corporation, qui n'a jamais entendu ce nom ? Non seulement il était l'un des directeurs mais il était encore célibataire à cette heure. Et en plus de sa notoriété et de son argent, il avait le bon goût d'être charmant. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister et pourtant il ne sortait jamais accompagné. Réléna n'en revenait pas de savoir que ce soir il serait là, rien que pour elle, et l'emmènerait dîner aux chandelles.

A peine rentrée du boulot, elle rejoignit au triple galop sa chambre adorée pour se refaire une beauté. Il s'agissait de faire vite, Heero arrivait de suite. Elle prit d'abord une douche. Il s'agissait de faire la fine bouche car à trop sentir elle pourrait le faire fuir. Et la journée avait été chargée donc elle avait pas mal transpiré. Après cela il s'agissait de trouver une tenue qui soit appropriée. Sa robe bleue de bal ? Ou sa robe rose et sa parure de cristal ? Un ensemble plutôt sage ou avec un décolleté aussi profond que le permet l'usage ? Bijoux simples et discrets ou qui frappent l'intérêt ? Maquillage léger et presque inexistant ou rouge à lèvres et fard à paupières brillants ? Après bien des essais, elle trouva une tenue qui lui plaisait. Mais pour la coiffure que faire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire ? Une queue de cheval, un chignon ? Ou des nattes à foison ? Elle finit par se décider pour deux petites nattes du plus bel effet, se rejoignant en couronne, cela la rendait trop mignonne. Ne restait plus que le maquillage, qu'elle choisit finalement d'avoir assez sage.

Enfin prête elle descendit mais l'absence d'Heero la surprit. Son majordome passant à ce moment là elle lui demanda :

- Heero n'a-t-il pas encore fait son apparition ? Ou l'avez-vous emmené au salon ?

- Hélas Mademoiselle je suis bien marri, Monsieur Yuy est repartit.

- Repartit ! Comment cela… pourquoi n'a-t-il pas…

- Il a dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire en tant qu'homme d'affaire, que d'attendre des heures pour sortir à pas d'heure. Pour ne pas perdre sa soirée il a décidé d'inviter à dîner notre jardinier qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

- Comment, il a préféré sortir avec ce Duo ! Cette espèce de rigolo sans aucune éducation qui adore tout ce qui touche à la végétation !

- Il avait sans doute passé une très mauvaise journée pour être aussi impoli envers une dame aussi jolie.

- Pagan vous allez me faire rougir. Mais je m'en doutais à vrai dire. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de s'énerver et c'est pour son sang froid qu'il est des plus respecté. Il m'invitera sans doute dans quelques jours pour se faire pardonner ce mauvais tour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher en espérant que ce jour ne saurait tarder.

- Je prierai pour cela Mademoiselle, mais qui voudrait perdre l'amour d'une femme aussi belle ?

Et c'est sur ses paroles pleines d'espoir, que Pagan lui souhaita bonsoir.

Mais le destin ne lui donna pas raison et c'est après une saison que Réléna reçut des nouvelles qui la mirent hors d'elle : le Winner Time avait mit à la une : « Heero Yuy est partit en lune de miel avec un homme séduisant, dont il est presque sûr qu'il soit l'amant. ». La photo bien qu'en large plan, permettait de reconnaître le visage souriant de cet horripilant jardinier, qui avait justement demandé deux semaines de congé. Sûr que Réléna allait s'empresser de le virer pour lui apprendre à dévoyer un homme aussi convoité. Mais elle n'eut même pas ce plaisir car Duo démissionna dès que ses vacances finirent.

OWARI

Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ?


End file.
